Arthur goes forward in time
by Arthur 2014
Summary: Sequel to the other story. Same rules as all my stories.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Goes forward in time

* * *

Arthur did learn that Older Arthur changed his parents and Friends so they wont take DWs side. Which makes Arthur's life better. Now he goes to the Future. This time Francine is with him. See what happens in this story. Binky is in it.

Francine: That is why we don't side with her. Unlike your dream.  
Arthur: I understand.

Just then Older Arthur came with his Time Machine. He is glad his Future Wife Francine there.

Older Arthur: Hi again.  
Arthur: Older me. Why are you here again?  
Older Arthur: We need to head to the Future.  
Arthur: What for? My life is so much better now.  
Older Arthur: I know that. We need to go to the Future this time.  
Arthur: But have Francine with me.  
Older Arthur: She can come with us. It is about your two's Children.  
Francine: Our Children?

They know now that they are meant to be together. So they will go to the Future. They got on the Time Machine. The time was set and they went to the Future. Older Binky saw it. He wants a reason to go back in time. Any reason at all.

Older Arthur: Don't bring anything back.  
Arthur: Why not?  
Older Arthur: It could change the Present in a bad way. Just i don't want that risk.  
Arthur: Okay.

They see a gang of kids that 1 looks a lot like Binky. It is his son Binky Jr. As they entered a Restaurant. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. We go in a Restaurant and the shop

Arthur Goes forward in time

* * *

With the gang in the Restaurant. So Arthur Older Arthur Francine and Bud Ladonna who came with them. They are talking. About what to do and what not to do.

Older Arthur: Yes bring nothing back. Only buy food and all non Alcohol drinks.  
Arthur: Okay.  
Francine: Sure.  
Ladonna: We will do as you say.  
Bud: Okay.

1 of them will break that rule. Which will change the present in a bad way and they have to fix it. See which one does. They went in that Restaurant. Which is not around in their time. All the School's are still there. Including Lakewood. Just a different Building but same place and it has a better playground. They ordered food and Soda in the restaurant. Well will anyway. Its name is Flashback. Of all years in both 20th and 21st Centuries. It is owned by Buster Baxter.

Bud: This lace looks nice.  
Ladonna: It sure is Bud.  
Arthur: You 2 are right.  
Francine: Yes indeed.

They then sat down and ordered food and non Alcoholic Drinks. Then they went to look around. 1 will soon buy something that person should not have bought. They went in that store to buy Candy Gum or Soda. But then 1 of them bought the Sports Alamnaic. Find out which 1 will buy it.


	3. The Sports Almanac

Arthur Goes forward in time

* * *

1 of the characters buys that sports Almanac. Find out which one does buy it after being told not to. And see what problems when a certain person gets his hands on it. See what happens. We left off with the 4 in that 1 shop. See what happens.

Francine: I see something i want.  
Ladonna: What?  
Francine: You will see.

Francine bought it. So yes it was Francine who bought it. And what will happen when Older Binky gets a hold of it. She broke the rule set by the one who will be her Husband. Older Arthur that is. They then left that shop. Then came the Gang again. That would get Arthur Jr. and their Daughter into jail and prison. They are their to get the Gang in jail and then prison. Then came Older Arthur to get ready to do that plan.

Older Arthur: Get ready for the plan. Francine what is that you bought?  
Francine: Just this sports Almanac. I hope it can make me and my family Rich.  
Older Arthur: We can't take stuff back.

They all had her throw it away. They did the plan getting the Gang Arrested instead of Arthur Jr. and Megan their Daughter who just showed up. Half Aardvark and Half Monkey kids. They went to see where they will live at. Which is a Subdivision not yet built but will be Built when they are in High School.

Arthur: I never saw this Subdivision.  
Older Arthur: It will be built sometime during High School.  
Arthur: Okay.

Older Binky got the Almanac and borrowed the time Machine to make him Rich at the age of 9 and get richer. It changed the present. Next chapter will be soon.


End file.
